criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Earth Is Flat!
The Earth Is Flat! is the 35th case in St Ronde and the 35th case overall. It takes place in the Summertown district of St Ronde and 5th case in the district Plot after leaning that Connor Ashley escaped prison, the team went out to search for Connor, where they found him...ripped into three diffrent pieces at the Flat Earth Soceity HQ, the team added Ethan De Priest to the suspect list as well as Flat Earth believer Evan Hill and Security head Gary Ashley after all this they decided to go to Connor's old cell where they labled Pia Cosby a suspect. After being approached by Joey Ashley, they labled him a suspect and searched the Ashley family house where they spoke to Gary Ashley again, who mentioned how Connor deserved everything he got, they then reinvestigated the victim's cell, where the learned that Pia Cosby was Connor's real mother. After this, they re-investigated the Ashley household. There they learned that Joey blamed Connor for everything that had plagued him since Christina Merz's murder, they also spoke with Ethan, who said that Connor had tried to murder him, that was why he was at the Flat Earth Conference, to get revenge, they had a conversation with Evan who said that Connor had insulted his brother, who had a different father, and a different skin color. After all of this, the team arrested Gary Ashley for the murder Upon admitting it, Gary said that Connor was planning something absolutely horrifying, Gary said that The Law, the group Connor and Pia joined, were planning something that would bring a "blank slate" to the American legal system, Connor only told Gary that he wouldn't see anything past the first wave, Gary said he killed Connor to ave more lives, Judge Micheal Wilkes sentanced him to 15 years after the trial, Harrison Smith came by because he had some information that may be of use, he said that the Summertime Stalker seems to have a pattern on when he kills, Harrison said that the notes are still at the Ashley residence. There they found the notes and sent them to Simon, Simon said, in a panic, that the Summertime Stalker was going to strike again, and soon. When asked what he meant by this, Simon said that the Summertime Stalker has been killing his victims every Wednesday, and since it's Tuesday, the team only has a day to stop the Stalker, the team then remembered that Cindy Littlehat knew something about the Stalker and decided to speak to her again, Cindy said that the Summertime Stalker had killed some odd people, namely people like Historians or teachers, and all 15 of them had suspected that the long dead group The Law had returned after this, Ethan came by, saying he has something of importance to tell the team. Ethan said that after Conner's murder was wrapped up, he saw a briefcase dropped on the ground, and inside it were orders by a 'benefactor' to the Stalker, from someone in The Law, to kill Ethan de Priest, Ethan said that he wants to lure the Summertime Stalker to the St Ronde river, where the team would be hinding and therefore arrest the Stalker, ending their reign of terror, the team planned to do this, when Jeremiah Merz came by the station, saying that Eugene Merz had left the hospital, without being fully healed, and worse still, he's missing, it was at this point when Ethan called the team saying that the Stalker is here summary Victim: Connor Ashley: Ripped into three piece Weapon; Circular saw ' '''Killer: Gary Ashley ' Suspects Ethan De Priest The suspect is physically fit The suspect is left handed The suspect has pepper spray Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a pin Evan Hill Gary Ashley The suspect is physically fit The suspect is left handed The suspect has pepper spray Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a pin Pia Cosby The suspect has pepper spray Joey Ashley The suspect is physically fit The suspect is left handed The suspect has pepper spray Quasi-suspects Harrison Smith Cindy Littlehat Jeremiah Merz Killer's profile The Killer is physically fit The Killer is left handed The Killer has pepper spray The killer wears a pin the killer weighs more than 180lbs Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1 ' '''Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chasing a Serial Killer 4\5 Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde Category:Summertown District Case